The Red House
by readsareforthebetterx
Summary: When Clary runs away from home she gets taken from an alleyway and forced to satisfy needs of men . When Jace comes along he knows that she is not like the other girls and is certain he can get her out. But what if Raymond the boss doesn't want her to leave.


_Disclaimer _I do not own the mortal instruments or any of the characters (as much as I would like to)

Chapter one

I sat on my rusty bed in fatal position I've been at the Red house for exactly one month and I have already had over one hundred customers. It sucked being here it was gross the paint on the walls were pealing off with age and the ceiling roof had about ten holes so when it rained I would get drenched. I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach, I thought of how my life that was so purfect came to this.

_Flashback _

"CLARY MORGENSTERN! " my father valentine voiced boomed through the mansion " DONT YOU WALKAWAY FROM ME!."

"I'm leaving father, and you cant stop me", I quickly ran up the stairs to my enormous bedroom and locked the door behind me, leaving father banging uselessly on the brass door. "Clary I have given you everything why do you want to leave?" my father said calming down.

"its just not right here father im getting out of here." I said while shoving all my clothes into a suitcase. "Good luck with that I have my bodyguards surrounding the house." I ignored him, opened the window and climbed down the vines that I had discovered when I was thirteen. Valentine was obviously bluffing when he said _all _his bodyguards would be there because only one of them was and that was my good friend Simon "be careful and don't come back" he whispered while pulling me into a hug. I nodded my head and said goodbye. I ran out the front gate and headed for the subway. **( A.N I don't live in America so I cant really tell you what station she got of at) **I got of the train and walked up the stairs into the busy late night buzz. After about half an hour of walking I turned left into an ally. Then out of no where a man came and grabbed me and pulled me down the ally way the last thing I remembered was a red door before blacking out

_End of flashback _

So here I am in the red house also known as a prostitution dungeon, yes I have been forced to be a prostitute. I am the second best girl at it we hold a competition each month to see who can get the most customers, right now I am coming second and Isabelle is coming first with one hundred and sixty seven where as I only have one hundred and five. Isabelle is my only friend here at the red house she has silky waist long hair and always wears seven inch high heels. Right now I am waiting for my one hundred and sixth customer, I hope I hope it isn't that old fat one that I had last time yuck I thought back at how oily and sweaty he was. I was amazed that he could actually afford me not to brag but I am $1,000, the boss calls me is personal ATM. The boss, Raymond got me all dressed up in a blue corset with a lace trim, black tights and black Jeffrey Campbells and I finished it up with dark eye shadow and black eyeliner and some foundation.**( A.N (Jeffrey Campbells = high heels) and outfit on my profile!) **

I sat for another fifteen minutes then decided to go ask Raymond if my customer had rung. I ran outside the door and ran into a squishy chest, looked up and realised it was Izzy and she was wearing her tight black top which stopped just were the middle of her ribs where, her mini black shorts that had laces were the button and flyer are supposed to be and her seven inch black fuck me heels. She had also put green eye shadow on her eye lid then purple below her well plucked eyebrow other than that she had purple eyeliner and thick black mascara. **(A.N again outfit on my profile go have a look!) **If your wondering how we get these clothes, well we steal them, in fact me Izzy and Jordan ( her boyfriend and one of Raymond's most trusted guards) are going tomorrow. "Ah aha sorry Izzy" I said " its okay" she replied "whats wrong?" one of my customers are late and Im just going to see Raymond to see if he called. "oh! Thats what I was coming to tell you, um your customers name is Jace and he will be here any miunute" she said. "oh, okay I was hoping that he wouldn't show so I could get my break"

"honey I can take him if you want..." I zzy said " and let you win the competition?! No way"

"suit yourself" Izzy said " see you later I gotta go" she said " bye" I called after her.

Five minutes later I was sitting on my bed when a god looking man came into my room, he couldn't of been older than me, he had shaggy blonde hair and gold eyes and obviously had a six pack. For the first time I might actually enjoy this.


End file.
